Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Damage Types
BTDI features a new system of which bloons are immune to or only popped by which certain projectiles/attacks: damage types. Each damage type pertains to a certain theme: whether that be sharp or puncturing projectiles, magical or energized projectiles, or even chemical-based or corrosive. Every attacking tower's attacks in BTDI fall into one or more of the following damage types. Each classified damage type has its strengths and weaknesses. Some bloons have immunity to certain damage types (e.g. Black Bloons are immune to explosives, White Bloons are immune to freezing, etc.). Sometimes, a tower may have an upgrade that allows their damage type to bypass bloon immunities (e.g. Lead Bloons are immune to '' ''sharp attacks, but Sniper Monkey's Full Metal Jacket bypasses that). Each projectile can have up to three damage types (e.g. A Red Hot 'Rangs Glaive Thrower throws red hot glaives, projectiles that are '' ''sharp, '' ''blunt, and '' ''heated). Sharp = Sharp attacks include projectiles such as darts, spike balls, tacks, blades, arrows, shurikens, caltrops, nails, spikes, thorns, frags, shrapnel, bullets, and more. Sharp projectiles often have high pierce and/or are thrown at high velocity and/or rate. Sharp attacks can usually damage all but frozen and lead bloons, but some towers of this type (such as Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Engineers) have rather cheap upgrades that grant them the capacity to bypass these bloon immunities. Sharp attacks also cannot destroy the Helium Bloon's glass jar; however, sharp attacks make up the only damage type that can pop Blubber Bloons. |-| Blunt = Previously classified with sharp attacks, blunt attacks include boomerangs, as well as attacks such as clubs, bashes, bludgeons, and smashes (e.g. Pat Fusty, Cuckoo, etc.). Like sharp attacks, this kind of attack often exhibits high pierce and usually fails to pop lead bloons; however, blunt attacks can almost always by default (or, via relatively cheap upgrades) pop frozen bloons. Glaives count as both sharp and blunt. |-| Explosive = Explosive attacks include bombs, mortar shells, rockets, fireballs, and more. This method of attack almost always deals splash damage, and thus are effective at dealing with clusters of bloons; however, this is very often at a rather slow fire rate. Explosive damage type towers are at times associated with fiery attacks, and often times towers of this type have anti-M.O.A.B.-class bloon upgrades. Without the proper upgrades, explosives fail to pop Black, Zebra, and Weighted Bloons. |-| Fiery = Fiery attacks include flames from Gwendolin's flamethrower, Torch Monkey's torch, and other attacks such as Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath and Mortar Monkey's Burny Stuff. Fiery damage type towers are at times associated with explosive attacks. Without the proper upgrades, fiery attacks are evaded by Orange Bloons. |-| Heated = Somewhat of a sub-class, heated attacks are special in the sense that they are not fiery but instead merely heated, allowing them to pop lead, frozen, as well as Orange Bloons. Heated attacks include Boomerang Thrower's Red Hot 'Rangs, Red Hot Spikes, Spike Factory's White Hot Spikes, and Monkey Sub's Heat-Tipped Darts. |-| Freezing = Freezing attacks are normally exclusive to the Ice Monkey, and are useful for freezing bloons in place to slow them down and allow damage from other towers. Without the proper upgrades, freezing attacks are ineffective against White, Zebra, Lead, and M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. |-| Light/Laser = Light and laser-based attacks include Miner Monkey's headlight flashes, Dartling Gunner's Laser Cannon and Ray of Doom, and Super Monkey's Laser Vision. These attacks usually fail to pop Glass Bloons. |-| Magic/Energy = Magic and energy attacks include the Monkey Apprentice's magic orbs, Obyn Greenfoot's main attack, Ezili's voodoo magic, and the Druid Monkey's Tier 3 and up Path 1 upgrades, as well as electricity attacks such as Ai's lightning shocks, the Lightning Rod, and Druid Monkey's Heart of Thunder. These attacks normally fail to pop Absorption Bloons, and only deal half damage to Ceramic, Mosaic, and Porcelain Bloons. |-| Plasma = Plasma attacks include Super Monkey's Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar, and even the Sun Temple and True Sun God. Plasma attacks usually pop all but Absorption Bloons. |-| Corrosive/Bloontonium = Corrosive/bloontonium attacks include corrosive glue, Alchemist Monkey's potions, and other various upgrades such as Dartling Gunner's Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Bloontonium Reactor, and Dart Monkey's Concentrated Darts. This method of attack can almost always pop and affect all types of bloon (although whether it can affect M.O.A.B.-class bloons or not depends on the tower itself). |-| Other = Attacks that classify in the "other" category have either attack types that don't apply in any of the above categories or have unorthodox mechanics that separate them from the rest. For example, Monkey Marine's high-pressurized water jets blast through lead but can't pop frozen bloons, a contrariety not shared with any other tower in the game. Category:Gameplay Mechanics